Untitled
by Michael Longden
Summary: Robert Owen/Jared Lockhart, OC.
1. Prólogo

Foi a brisa quase matinal que despertou os sentidos do jovem Lockhart. Se encontrava deitado ali há tanto tempo que parecia ter perdido a sensibilidade nas pernas, além daquilo ter acarretado uma forte dor nas costas do rapaz. Não era uma noite estrelada como de costume; as estrelas haviam passado quase toda a noite escondidas entre as nuvens, e havia parado de chover há muito pouco tempo, mas ele não sabia dizer exatamente há quanto, porque sentia ter perdido a noção do tempo, sem saber que já havia passado tanto tempo desde que entrara em tais aposentos.

Ainda sentia as mãos delicadas de Robert percorrendo sua espinha e puxando o corpo magro e ainda despido do rapaz pra perto do seu, que ainda se mantinha quente, mesmo que a relação entre os dois já tivesse acabado há um certo tempo, e os resmungos, quase protestos, como se o Owen sonolento quisesse afastar qualquer pensamento de Jared de se retirar dali agora. Antes de qualquer coisa, as maçãs do rosto do rapaz se coraram após lembrar como haviam passado a maior parte da noite, aproveitando aquilo que os tinha mantido juntos por tanto tempo... E ah, como as coisas pareciam tão melhores quando eles terminavam seus conflitos desse modo, ali onde estavam, e acabavam por adormecer abraçados, como nos velhos tempos! Lockhart _definitivamente_ não era um daqueles românticos incuráveis, mas apreciava quando ambos conseguiam transformar aquele simples ato que já havia repetido milhares de vezes em algo mais. Puxou as mãos de Robert para as suas, segurando-as com delicadeza, enquanto continuava com os devaneios, mas ainda muito atento ao fato de que começava a amanhecer, coisa que o entristecia, já que a penumbra em que se encontravam só trazia mais conforto à situação.

Ambos sabiam que as coisas não iam bem. As brigas eram constantes, e os ciúmes da parte de Lockhart eram exagerados, e mesmo sabendo que era algo que Owen não gostava, era algo que só machucava o outro, o próprio Jared se negava a tentar controlá-lo. Eram raras as vezes em que ninguém saía machucado, já que mesmo quando sóbrio o moreno era impulsivo e não muito delicado, mostrando-se bastante frio por machucar seu homem sem qualquer tipo de remorso.

Já se conheciam há muito tempo, talvez um ano ou um pouco mais, e mesmo assim eram completos opostos: Owen, o professor de duelos, apesar de ter mais idade, era bem menos agressivo e muito mais controlado, correto, sensível, e mesmo com as incontáveis idiotices que Jared cometia, sempre o perdoava, o que despertava imensa curiosidade no moreno, já que esse não seria assim tão tolerante perante traições, principal motivo das separações e eventuais reconciliações; Lockhart, o sonserino que freqüentava o último ano na escola, também não era mais uma criança e havia mudado bastante desde que os dois haviam se conhecido, tendo se tornado, no fundo, amargurado, sem demonstrar muitos sentimentos ou qualquer tipo de consideração por Robert, apesar de tentar vivendo camuflar essas emoções que, em sua mente, o faziam parecer fraco, e essa era uma coisa que ele não queria aparentar ser, não na frente de Owen.

Era o amor que os unia, e disso ninguém duvidava; eram loucos um pelo outro, e era aparente nos sorrisos de Robert e nos olhares de Lockhart que, mesmo com as divergências, aquilo iria durar, que precisariam muito mais do que o que já haviam vivido pra se separar.

O cheiro de terra molhada brincou novamente com os sentidos de Jared, algo que geralmente lhe dava mais disposição, mas aquilo agora era apenas mais um atrativo pra terminar a manhã entre o emaranhado de lençóis macios da cama do homem, agarrado ao corpo deitado ao lado do seu que ele tão bem conhecia, e não foi fácil resistir à tal tentação, já que o próprio Lockhart dava grande importância aos tais prazeres mundanos, principalmente quando estes envolviam seu Robert.

Remexeu-se de forma discreta, não querendo acordar o homem ao seu lado, e mesmo assim este parecia também querer continuar agarrado à cintura de Jared, acabando assim por sair do sono tão leve, franzindo o cenho ao tentar distinguir o que o jovem fazia, despido, de pé ao lado da cama.

– **Você não precisa ir. Digo, não agora.** – Descobriu os braços e os esticou em direção ao vulto com certa infantilidade, também sentindo a brisa matinal atingi-lo de forma súbita, começando com uma onda de frio que fez os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem de leve**. – Falta tempo pra amanhecer.**

Agachado agora ao chão, tateava o assoalho em busca das roupas que foram mais cedo por ali atiradas, e por sorte encontrou primeiro as cuecas, além das calças; levantou-se, colocando ambas as peças no lugar, e pôde sentir o efeito do álcool que havia ingerido muito vivo dentro de si, fazendo o jovem dar uma cambaleada de leve pra trás, acabando por esquivar-se do toque de Owen, mesmo que esse ainda fosse desejado por sua pessoa.

– **Não, eu tenho que ir. _É você mesmo que não quer que nos vejam juntos, você que deveria me mandar embora_.** – Sussurrou as tais palavras desamarrotando a camiseta folgada, tão diferente daquelas que ele costumava usar, com todo aquele cinismo que agredia os ouvidos de Robert, mas era algo com o que ele já, provavelmente, havia se acostumado. **– Venho te ver essa noite de novo, se livre de qualquer compromisso. Mais cedo. E não tranque a porta, não quero arrombá-la outra vez, ou chutá-la até que você perceba que sou eu.** – Com a camiseta também no lugar, levou a mão direita ao rosto, sentindo uma pontada de dor na região do olho, soltando um resmungo no ar, sem nem mesmo prestar atenção nisso. **– E você andou treinando os socos? Esse doeu mais que outros.**

Surpresa nenhuma que a noite dos dois havia deixado algumas marcas; talvez não marcas de amor, porque essas não eram tão comuns, mas as marcas de diferenças eram sempre muito aparentes, assim como os conflitos também eram muito aparentes. Aos olhos dos outros, de quem sabia, era um mistério a razão pela qual os dois continuavam a se ver. Talvez porque Lockhart gostava da dor, da decepção e do coração partido, ou porque Owen vivia das reconciliações, momentos únicos onde se sentia completo e supria a necessidade de ser amado. Talvez as diferenças os unissem e a tal da dor e o amor fizessem parte do relacionamento.

Sem esperar por uma resposta ou reação de Robert, Jared caminhou com calma pra porta do aposento, carregando o par de tênis nas mãos junto com as meias, e antes de abrir as portas e pôr os pés pra fora do local, ainda em meio à penumbra, encarou o Owen uma última vez; _'Não esqueça da promessa que você me fez'_, foi tudo que disse em mais um sussurro, e logo sentia a claridade do corredor agredindo sua vista e formando borrões que se movimentavam de forma engraçada perante sua pessoa, fazendo-o se apressar pra sair dali, como se tivesse a estranha impressão de que, por pouco, não fora pego junto com o professor.

Afastando-se da porta, acendeu um cigarro amassado que antes se encontrava no bolso de trás de sua calça e o tragou com calma, largando a fumaça pelos ares enquanto desgrenhava os cabelos com força, querendo acordar dos devaneios e apagar as imagens que se passavam em sua cabeça. Conforme se aproximava do salão comunal, podia ouvir as vozes dos colegas que acordavam tão cedo, talvez já esperando pelas aulas que só começariam daqui várias horas, e isso de certa forma o desanimava. O começo de um novo dia era deprimente pelo simples fato de ter uma sensação de finais, de separações.

De separações para ele e para Robert, talvez.


	2. Passado

Era um Robert exasperado e preocupado que cruzava as fronteiras da escola, já pisoteando os gravetos caídos que trilhavam seu caminho pra dentro da floresta proibida, seguindo com passos apressados em meio a quase tropeços, tendo a leve sensação de estar perdido. O sol a pino incomodava seus olhos e o homem já podia sentir pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo por sua nuca, ao somente de calor, mas também de nervosismo. Conhecia mais do que ninguém Lockhart e sabia que algo acontecia. Não era muito pessimista, mas no momento nenhum pensamento positivo o instigava a se acalmar, já que além de tudo a curiosidade o torturava, fazendo-o apressar o passo, seja lá para onde estivesse indo.

Fora uma grande surpresa encontrar um recado de Jared entre seus materiais logo depois de sua aula, adiantando o encontro que o tal jovem já havia marcado pra mais tarde. As palavras eram simples, porém quase ilegíveis, rabiscadas em um pedaço de pergaminho muito amassado, típicos das anotações feitas por Lockhart, sem falar na caligrafia específica, o que já fazia as entranhas de Robert se retorcerem antes mesmo dele concluir a leitura; 'Na floresta proibida, na hora do almoço' era tudo o que se lia entre os borrões, sem nenhuma especificação de lugar, o que deixava o Owen ainda mais curioso, mas não muito empolgado a respeito do tal encontro.

Sentia as mãos trêmulas acalentarem as gotas de suor que agora passeavam livremente por sua face, querendo não parecer tão acabado quando chegasse próximo à Jared, porque assim como o rapaz não gostava de parecer fraco perto do professor, este também gostava de ostentar uma postura que deixasse claro que agüentaria qualquer choque e baque apresentado pela pessoa do mais jovem, mesmo que no fundo esta não fosse a verdade. Conforme os passos se acalmavam, começava a entrar em mata mais aberta, sentindo os raios de sol acertarem em cheio seu rosto, bloqueando a visão por um certo momento, até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a súbita claridade e a onda de calor que atingia o corpo agasalhado de Robert, provocando um arrepio forte, apesar de todo o calor do começo de tarde. O vulto que ele enxergava não se mexia, e se aquele era Jared, com certeza não havia notado sua presença, mesmo com o barulho dos galhos quebrando sob seus pés. Teve certeza de que o bilhete que lhe fora deixado não tinha o intuito de adiantar o que havia sido pra mais tarde, definitivamente.

**- VOCÊ, VOCÊ ME PAGA.** – Os berros exagerados ecoavam por entre as copas das árvores espantando os pássaros que antes cantavam tranquilamente em seus galhos, coisa que fez Jared desviar sua atenção do outro vulto que ainda estava entre as árvores para observar o céu aberto, tendo a visão irritada pelo sol e pela movimentação repentina lá no alto. Sentia a cabeça latejar fortemente, com as maçãs do rosto fervendo em sinal de nervosismo, mas nada disso impediu o jovem de dar um pulo assim que avistou alguém saindo de trás da vegetação**. – VOCÊ PROMETEU PRA MIM, NÃO FOI? Prometeu que ia parar de dar as suas malditas aulas e que nós íamos embora daqui. Quer esperar mais um ano?** – Os olhos marejados pioravam a tontura e o faziam cambalear ainda mais, acabando por quase cair, mas sentar não era uma opção agora. Franzia o cenho tentando distinguir as expressões no Owen, e tudo que via eram mais borrões, coisa que começava a deixar o jovem desnorteado.

O efeito da bebida era aparente em Lockhart, e se esquivar da garrafa de bebida que havia sido jogada contra si não foi difícil, já que a pontaria de Jared não era das melhores e as cambaleadas não ajudavam muito. Sentiu um forte aperto no peito e a remexida nas entranhas outra vez quando notou que, seja lá qual fosse o motivo de tal descontrole da parte do outro, não teria chance de se defender da forma certa assim, com o jovem embriagado. Os berros terminaram com silêncio de forma muito súbita e agressiva, fazendo o rapaz ser o alvo de todas as atenções de Robert, mesmo que este ainda se sentisse perdido, com uma também súbita sensação de mal-estar ao sentir o suor escorrendo por suas costas, do lado de dentro de sua camisa.

**- DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO? Queria que eu largasse tudo AGORA e fosse com você? PRA ONDE, JARED? Viver no campo, no meio do mato, VIVER DE AMOR? Gente, você é realmente inacreditável.** – Pôde sentir a forte mistura de alguma bebida barata com o cheiro do cigarro de Lockhart junto com a fragrância do perfume que ele conhecia tão bem invadindo suas narinas conforme o outro se aproximava, sem notar que por agora, o rapaz carregava algo em mãos, junto consigo.

Os sentidos de Robert estavam aguçados, era quase como se as discussões o instigassem a ficar assim, e de repente tudo parecia correr perante si, em uma velocidade mais acelerada que o normal. Sentiu os joelhos tocarem o chão batido e coberto por gravetos sem delicadeza, o que em uma situação normal arrancaria um resmungo de sua pessoa, mas nada veio; o rosto já ia de encontro ao chão quando sentiu algo que não era o suor escorrendo por sua nuca e manchando a camisa branca já um tanto amarrotada, e novamente sentiu uma pressão excessiva contra a parte de trás de sua cabeça sendo provocada por algo não pontudo, mas certamente pesado. A respiração se tornava pesada e difícil de ser feita: sentia o cheiro de madeira e terra pura adentrando suas narinas, provocando-lhe uma vontade demasiado grande de tossir. O quente que antes respingava por suas costas agora escorria pela lateral de seu rosto, misturando-se com as lágrimas derramadas e seguindo em direção aos lábios do homem, que proferiam palavras sem nexo, enquanto o mesmo tentava prestar atenção aos sons em sua volta. Apesar da dificuldade para se mover, ainda sentia a pressão ser repetida contra sua nuca repetidamente e talvez até com mais força, acompanhada de palavras muito claras, que ainda faziam sentido e ecoavam de forma incômoda dentro da cabeça de Robert; _'Não vou mais esperar por você, NÃO ME INTERESSA O QUE ACONTECEU ENTRE VOCÊS DOIS'_ foi tudo que ouviu sem sentir nada alarmante até se perder na dor que tomava conta de todo seu corpo, e não somente da parte atingida pelas ferozes investidas de Lockhart, começando a sentir o forte gosto do líquido que invadia sua boca, não dispondo de tempo pra distiguir o que aquilo realmente era.

Finalmente cessou com os movimentos repetitivos que estava praticando há pouco tempo, somente uma ou duas vezes, largando o pesado galho ao lado do corpo desfalecido de Owen, que o próprio tentava não encarar, cambaleando alguns poucos centímetros pra trás e acabando por se escorar em uma árvore qualquer, apenas procurando equilíbrio, pois a cena que ele tentava evitar não era das mais bonitas. Levou as mãos levemente manchadas de vermelho vivo às vestes, esfregando-as ali como se aquilo fosse tirar o peso de sua consciência e acabar com a dor insistente em sua cabeça que só parecia piorar. Ainda em certo transe, já se via quebrando galhos na parte mais fechada da floresta em busca de um lugar mais aberto, com as sensações claustrofóbicas bastante aguçadas, clamando por mais bebida ou um maço de cigarros; não havia se esquecido do que havia feito com o professor, mas o remorso ainda não havia se manifestado em Lockhart, já que este sabia que a força usada não era suficiente para matar o homem, e sim somente lhe causar algumas _boas_ cicatrizes.

Faltavam horas pra escurecer, horas pra alguém notar o sumiço de Owen; o corpo atirado ao chão era quase irreconhecível por estar ensangüentado, sem mencionar que a localização do homem dentro da floresta era traiçoeira, dificultando mais ainda as chances de Robert ser encontrado. Agora, mais do que nunca, estava por conta própria.


	3. Vingança

Os olhos azuis de Jared cintilavam, dançando conforme a luz era lançada pra dentro do aposento, acompanhando os sons dos passos que se aproximavam, trazendo cada vez mais alunos pra dentro da sala de aula. Sentia-se profundamente deslocado sentado ao fundo da sala que lhe trazia tantas lembranças, e que ele conhecia tão bem: o cheiro característico, o mofo escondido por detrás das pesadas cortinas de veludo e a madeira quase cedendo das classes e cadeiras antigas, que rangiam a qualquer movimento indevido dos presentes,como uma simples distração. A mente de Lockhart não acompanhava seu corpo, e por mais que parecesse estar junto à carcaça jovem escorada no canto mais escuro e penumbroso da sala, esta se encontrava nas lembranças não tão distantes, daquele dia em que houveram acontecimentos inoportunos. Claro que o fato de estar embriagado havia afetado bastante nas memórias, mas não havia distorcido os fatos, já que o moreno conhecia bastante de sua culpa, e mesmo lidando com o pouco de remorso que havia surgido, havia achado certa coragem pra retornar as aulas; Sim, as aulas dele, aquelas que ele queria que se encerassem o mais rápido possível.

Sentiu-se puxado de volta à realidade quando os colegas começaram a se ajeitar em suas filas, retirando os materiais necessários para a tal aula que hoje, excepcionalmente, provavelmente soaria mais teórica, segundo os desconhecidos, já que estes tinham alguma noção do que havia acontecido à Robert, mesmo sem prestar uma explicação lógica ou racional para o machucado que eles juravam ser demasiado grave, sem mencionar as histórias de que, durante todo este tempo que havia passado repousando, o Owen tivera que passar diversas horas na enfermaria, tomando conta dos outros machucados. Lockhart notou um aperto incômodo na garganta ao ouvir as palavras que agora ecoavam de forma insistente em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o tentar lembrar mais sobre os tais machucados, já que em sua cabeça ele havia acertado o professor somente na nuca e parado por ali, e ao presenciar mais uma vez, em sua cabeça, a cena de Owen ensangüentado, quase pôde sentir o líquido quente e vermelho escorrendo pelas próprias costas, exatamente como acontecera com Robert naquela tarde que ele tentava esquecer.

Haviam se passado incontáveis semanas desde o _acidente_, como Jared preferia chamar a experiência, e ele nem sequer havia ouvido falar sobre a situação de Robert. Esperava que alguém o tivesse achado entre a mata aberta da floresta proibida, pois nem o próprio fora revistar a região à procura de algo que o incriminasse, como a garrafa de bebida que havia sido usada como arma, ou maço de cigarros que com certeza havia perdido no local, mas este talvez mais cedo, e nenhum comentário chegou aos seus ouvidos durante o decorrer dos dias anteriores, nenhuma explicação ou suposição, nem mesmo daqueles que costumavam ser tão exagerados: era como se ninguém soubesse, ou se ninguém ligasse. Diferente dos demais, Lockhart agora se preocupava, e foram diversas as noites que passara acordado desejando que os golpes aplicados não tivessem sido fortes demais: fortes o suficiente para tirar a vida de Owen.

Voltou a sentir os pés tocando o chão aparentemente frio da sala quando houve o silêncio geral, mas ainda com uns pequenos cochichos entre os grupos do fundo; estes tinham um motivo claro, e com certeza não era a presença de Jared novamente na sala de aula: era algo no homem que acabara de adentrar o aposento.

Owen sentia as mãos suarem e tremerem enquanto ajeitava os materiais encima de sua mesa no centro da sala, notando os olhares indiscretos para sua pessoa e para as vestes que usava: havia um curativo grande na região de sua nuca, que ostentava uma mancha vermelho vivo demonstrando que mesmo depois de semanas, o ferimento provavelmente fundo e grave não havia cicatrizado direito, e o caminhar de Robert era atrapalhado pela capa escura que usava por cima das habituais vestes, fazendo o rosto do homem tomar um rubor mais forte a cada passo que dava, terminando definitivamente com a palidez que tomava conta de sua face nos últimos dias. Os olhos inchados e vermelhos combinavam bem com os hematomas que também estavam por todo o rosto do professor, principalmente na parte esquerda, possivelmente aquela que havia ido de encontro ao chão na queda, e aquilo também parecia querer um bom tempo para deixar o rosto de Robert sem nenhum tipo de marca ou cicatriz.

A volta ao cotidiano era deprimente, e assim como surtava efeitos negativos ao Jared que ele ainda não havia notado em sua sala de aula, também o fazia relembrar de coisas que ele tentava esquecer. Esquecer o aluno não era algo que ele tentava desesperadamente fazer, mesmo sabendo que tal coisa era necessária, e dentro de si sempre procurava por algum razão pra não fazê-lo, tendo perdido também inúmeras noites de sono esperando que ele voltasse a chutar sua porta ou a atirar pedras em suas janelas, porque, no fundo, Owen entendia a frustração e aquele desejo incansável de Jared de achar algum lugar onde pudessem viver em paz. Os quase dois anos de conflitos já haviam sido o bastante, e o sofrimento também já havia calejado o coração do homem, que no fundo, queria que as coisas melhorassem: foi somente por isso que não contou a verdade sobre seu ataque, acabando por não denunciar o jovem e suas atitudes inconseqüentes e aos olhos de Robert deveras infantis, largando a quem interessava algo sobre _bebida em excesso_ e _um passo mal calculado_ como explicação.

"Página 64, e SEM CONVERSA, você dois aí do lado!" foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar com um tom cansado, simplesmente cansado demais pra ser tão cedo, dirigindo os olhos irritados às páginas borradas de seu livro já gasto e comido pelas traças, estes cintilando de uma forma quase doentia, mas que ainda não acabavam com a aparência febril do professor, que se achava não tão disposto a lidar com jovens como antigamente.

Sentia calafrios na nuca por simplesmente manter o rosto encostado na madeira fria de sua classe, acabando por escorar ali também todo tipo de frustração, livrando-se de qualquer sensação de ânimo ou disposição que antes pudera ter tomado conta de alguma parte de seu corpo ou de sua cabeça. Estava simplesmente sonolento e desconcentrado demais para acompanhar a tal aula, passando quase despercebido junto com os colegas do fundo, não emitindo qualquer som que pudesse atrair a atenção do homem agora sério e imponente que lhes ditava qualquer coisa sobre páginas do livro que ele nem sequer havia trazido consigo. Era claro que a única intenção dessa visita era ver o Owen, e ouvir sua voz acalmava tanto Jared que, de uma hora pra outra, suas pálpebras se tornaram simplesmente pesadas demais pra se manterem abertas, acabando com o garoto quase apagado, atirado de forma incômoda encima dos materiais que havia trazido. Não chegou a adormecer, e assim que levantou o olhar para finalmente encarar o professor, as entranhas de Lockhart se reviraram de forma que geraram uma súbita ânsia de vômito no jovem, com este quase caindo da cadeira, que rangia baixo a cada movimento feito pelo corpo magro do aluno.

Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes, o peso que a mochila colocava em suas costas acusava que sair dali não era tão má idéia, e faltavam poucos passos até poder sentir a brisa que se passava pelos corredores; o desespero por ar puro era pela vista geral que o jovem havia tido da pessoa de Robert, ainda ensangüentado e marcado pela crueldade que ele havia cometido sem, antes desse momento, um pingo de remorso em seu coração. Agora a hipocrisia falava mais alto, e caso alguém perguntasse, Lockhart confirmaria que estava em mais dor do que o próprio ferido, Owen.

- **CA-HAM, LOCKHART! NananinaNÃO, pode dar meia volta e vir aqui pra frente, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.** – As palavras foram quase cuspidas de sua boca num tom descontrolado, que tinha altos e baixos e deixava difícil camuflar a impressão de que aquilo definitivamente não havia sido planejado. Foram só os olhos verdes de Owen pousarem sobre a carcaça abatida de Lockhart para que este voltasse a falar, caminhando alguns poucos passos pra frente em busca de um aluno de _melhor porte_ que Jared, sentindo o ar entrar com mais pureza em seus pulmões e o corpo ganhando mais vigor: era realmente doce o gosto da vingança;_"Você, Evans. Rápido, traga sua varinha"._ Foi de súbito que começara a segurar o ombro do aluno mais conhecido, fazendo-o derrubar a mochila tão pesada que carregava nas costas, enquanto o puxava pra frente de Jeremy, o outro escolhido, um corvinal habilidoso que não tinha muito conhecimento sobre a teoria, mas era muito bem conhecido pelo bom uso das magias na prática. **– ENTÃO, começaremos o nosso dia de forma mais animada. Vejo um grande duelo entre estes dois rapazes, _ambos fazem bom uso do que lhes foi dado_, não é verdade, Sr. Lockhart?**

As mãos de Jared tremiam e o suor escorria por entre os fios de cabelo sedosos, o que não facilitava o trabalho de empunhar a varinha aparentemente nova e muito pouco usada que o jovem tinha nas mãos. Entendia muito bem o porquê daquela súbita atenção para a sua pessoa até então despercebida, tendo em mente que esta era uma forma muito eficiente de apagar as diferenças com alguém como Lockhart: os movimentos desengonçados já arrancavam algumas risadas dos alunos mais velhos, enquanto todos puxavam suas classes, procurando ficar mais próximos ao show que parecia somente começar. O frio na espinha do rapaz fez os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem quando pôde constatar o tamanho do sorriso que Owen ostentava por ter sua segurança e integridade física em suas mãos, dispondo de diversas formas de fazer o jovem pagar pelos golpes que havia aplicado no professor sem nem mesmo tocar na pele gelada e pálida do aluno. Ali, agora, não havia como desistir.

**- CONFUNDUS! **

As mãos suadas de Lockhart quase derrubaram a varinha aos pés de Owen, e antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer sinal ou aviso de que o duelo iria começar, o jovem de cabelos escuros já sentia os efeitos do primeiro feitiço proferido por Evans; Era um Jared cambaleante e desnorteado que caminhava aos tropeços pelo centro da sala, acabando por quase cair encima da mesa do professor, esparramando alguns pergaminhos pelo chão, manchando-os de nanquim que também havia derrubado. As risadas eram altas e agrediam os ouvidos do jovem de forma anormal, causando-lhe quase uma dor, já que este não teve tempo de pensar na humilhação ou de observar a expressão de Robert, já que o segundo feitiço já começava a ser declamado, antes mesmo de Jared _pensar_ em um _Protego_ ou coisa do tipo.

**- CONJUCTIVITUS!**

A voz de Jeremy lhe soava extremamente irritante, muito mais do que da primeira vez, e agora decidido a revidar apesar de ainda estar bem desnorteado, o sonserino começava a pronunciar algo que supostamente terminasse com a confusão em seus movimentos e em sua orientação, mas foi interrompido por faíscas de luz que, por sorte, não acertaram em cheio seus olhos, mas que ainda assim arrancaram um belo grito de dor da parte de Lockhart, que agora havia ficado, definitivamente, sem nenhuma forma de se defender. Pisoteou a própria varinha podendo quase sentir o chão se abrindo abaixo de si, não sabendo exatamente o porquê da dor, quase surdo com as risadas que pareciam quase estourar seus tímpanos. Isso até tentar abrir os olhos, vendo apenas imagens turvadas e vultos, nada mais do que isso.

Talvez fosse ruim mesmo nos feitiços, mas a possibilidade de ficar cego não passou pela cabeça do jovem, sabendo que aquilo era efeito temporário de um dos feitiços mais baratos que ele havia sofrido. Tropeçou em algo pesado e que não abriu caminho para que o temporariamente míope continuasse caminhando, acabando por ir de joelhos no chão, sentindo forte dor nas mãos que apararam, também por sorte, sua queda, que poderia ter sido séria sem o apoio. Voltou ao equilíbrio agarrado à parede mais próxima, achando ali também a saída, sentindo a leve brisa acariciar seus cabelos, como se o chamasse pra ir embora dali. Tateando as paredes mais próximas, sentia as pedras geladas arrepiarem os pêlos de seu corpo agora quente, depois de toda a ação e a conseqüente humilhação sofridas. E as risadas cessaram. Cessaram comandadas pela voz tão conhecida e que agora ele abominava, começando a tropeçar novamente na tentativa de se afastar de uma vez por todas daquele local. E agora sim amaldiçoava qualquer pensamento anterior de tentar se redimir com o Owen, já que aquilo que ele chamava de marcas da crueldade, ah, estas estavam bem gravadas dentro do peito de Lockhart.

Os passos que guiaram Owen até a porta foram apressados, querendo ver o que acontecia com Jared, não contendo certa satisfação que não era reconhecida em forma de sorrisos, já que era algo mais profundo e mais pessoal que isso. Era estranha a satisfação que sentia ao ver o moreno tropeçando nos próprios pés e ao ouvir as risadas que antes ecoavam pelo ambiente talvez mais animado de toda a escola. Mas não: de súbito aquilo terminou, como se a fonte da repentina euforia de Robert tivesse se esvaído junto com o Lockhart que seguia se esbarrando nos cantos, terminando por ficar caído nos primeiros degraus das escadarias.

Subitamente, não era aquilo que ele queria.


	4. Desejo

A fumaça do cigarro a recém aceso desviava sua atenção das coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Lockhart vestia uma quantidade precária de roupas se fosse considerado o frio que fazia nos corredores naquela noite, e já podia sentir as conseqüências de tal fato: o corpo magro e esguio do jovem tremia levemente, um tremor não característico como aquele que ele geralmente apresentava em situações de nervosismo, já que este era realmente por sentir as costas quentes e suadas tocando a parede fria, onde se encontrava escorado. Os olhos extremamente vermelhos e irritados, de onde escorriam lágrimas involuntárias ainda pelo efeito do feitiço que havia sofrido, já haviam se acostumado do breu do canto afastado onde ele se encontrava, local deveras tranqüilo se fosse levada em conta a movimentação apressada dos alunos, supostamente se dirigindo para os dormitórios, querendo, no fim do dia, somente uma cama quente e um pouco de descanso.

Era tarde. Tarde demais para se permanecer tão mal acomodado como Jared o fazia: algo o chamava, assim como o resto dos estudantes, para enfrentar uma boa noite de sono na tranqüilidade dos dormitórios, mas no fundo o jovem não se sentia com paz de espírito suficiente pra deitar e realmente conseguir dormir; não o fazia direito há dias, e aquilo não lhe incomodava de verdade, apesar de notar o quanto isso fazia falta ao seu corpo.

Olheiras profundas haviam tomado conta da região dos olhos, contrastando de forma doentia com a pele pálida, e os olhos vermelhos deixavam claro que Lockhart não era e muito menos parecia a pessoa que alguns haviam conhecido anteriormente. O pouco caso com si mesmo também era evidente, visando as roupas amarrotadas e folgadas que ele trajava, a barba rala com a aparência de estar por fazer, e o cheiro de bebida barata que ele exalava, misturada a algum perfume masculino e forte e os cigarros, cheiro que estava habitualmente impregnado ao jovem como se aquilo lhe pertencesse, tivesse nascido exatamente assim.

Cortando os ares, a fumaça denunciava que alguém se escondia na penumbra do corredor próximo aos dormitórios dos professores, lugar que antigamente era um dos preferidos por Jared. Não tinha muita certeza da razão pela qual se encontrava ali, naquele estado, e também não fazia idéia de como havia chegado ao local; lembranças vagas e aparentemente distantes denunciavam que ele havia chegado ali há muito tempo atrás, e o nó em seu estômago, acompanhado de uma forte dor de cabeça, indicavam que, provavelmente, ele havia faltado há muitas refeições e havia bebido somente álcool há vários dias; as mãos geladas e quase esqueléticas desgrenharam os cabelos oleosos, relevando que ele também necessitava de um bom banho, como não o tinha há dias. Mas nada lhe parecia muito atrativo quando simplesmente não tinha por que fazê-lo.

Owen cruzava energeticamente os corredores mais próximos aos seus aposentos, continuando a ouvir passos apressados dos alunos que acompanhavam os seus, mesmo estes sendo mais calmos, livrando-se da pressa do começo da caminhada. Nada havia sido fácil desde a última aula de duelos onde Jared comparecera, pois já haviam se passado mais semanas e este não havia aparecido, nem mesmo dado sinais de vida. Mais difíceis ainda foram a explicações dadas há poucas horas aos outros professor justificando a razão pela qual Lockhart faltava as aulas ainda com mais freqüência depois do pequeno duelo e por que, quando ele ia, era simplesmente incapaz de acompanhar os outros colegas, já que os olhos fortemente irritados não lhe permitiam ver muita coisa além de vultos, do que o moreno tanto reclamava. Remorso? Não, este não surgia em Owen, e ele tentava forjar alguma emoção parecida em seu coração como culpa, já que nem ele entendia como podia não querer voltar a atrás e reparar tudo o que havia feito a Jared. As noites ultimamente lhe pareciam intermináveis e os dias muito curtos, onde Robert não achava tempo para especular sobre a vida do aluno, acabando por achar que tudo havia se estabilizado em um fim entre os dois; entre o relacionamento, é claro, já que os sentimentos do homem eram incontestáveis e ainda profundamente verdadeiros, importantes e necessários para que ele não caísse em desgraça como o próprio Lockhart havia feito, mesmo sem seu conhecimento.

A velocidade dos passos diminuía gradativamente aos conformes que Robert tentava reconhecer e figura estática e esguia, mais parecendo perdida em meio à penumbra de uma área mal iluminada do corredor, bem conhecida por Owen, mas que não era e nunca fora uma de suas favoritas. Era claro o porquê da dificuldade de reconhecimento, já que o indivíduo mais parecia querer se esconder e não ser reconhecido, e se os sentidos do professor não fossem bastante aguçados, passaria noites e mais noites querendo e desejando notícias do jovem Lockhart. O frio na barriga acertou em cheio o corpo vigoroso e aquecido do homem, jogando-o de volta à realidade de uma forma súbita e agressiva, mas ainda assim pôde sentir as paredes rodando ao seu redor, como se tudo ali tivesse sido minuciosamente armado, com o intuito de realmente chocar Robert. As pernas balançavam dando um pouco de insegurança ao Owen, acrescentada a toda aquela que ele já ostentava desde o primeiro segundo que havia visto que, realmente, se tratava de Jared, e por momento reviveu o medo de ir de encontro ao chão, conseguindo novos hematomas no lugar dos já curados.

**- Você sabe que não pode ficar nos corredores essa hora.** – O odor dos cigarros, da bebida e do perfume embriagavam os antes tão aguçados sentidos de Owen, brincando com suas sensações e piorando a impressão de um quase desabar que vivia agora. As palavras foram automáticas e nada calculadas de sua parte, mas no impulso sentiu que estas foram bem escolhidas, amenizando a vontade de dizer tantas coisas inapropriadas para o jovem agora, e fazendo Robert recuperar o equilíbrio e a segurança aos poucos. Ainda não se sentia completamente confiante quando o outro começou uma aproximação, fazendo o homem recuar alguns centímetros, temendo ter que encarar aqueles olhos azuis de perto novamente.

**- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM, _OWEN_! NADA, TÁ CERTO? Não sabe o suficiente pra me mandar sair daqui.** – Fora da penumbra, tinha outra visão do mundo, mas a visão de Owen era sempre a mesma: os momentos inesperados pareciam seus favoritos, aparições surpresa eram seu forte, a implicância e persistência eram suas armas. Os berros haviam soado mais baixo que o esperado, pois a escassez de voz lutava contra o impacto que tais palavras deveriam causar dentro de Robert. Esse empecilho não era suficiente para deter a súbita fúria do jovem: gesticulava com a mão livre, enquanto mantinha um dedo riste muito próximo à face do tão bem conhecido, certificando-se de que ele entenderia todas as palavras e ainda desafiava-o a não se impressionar. Sentiu o tremor subitamente aumentar, e o frio se afastar de seu corpo, dando-lhe a impressão de que na verdade algo ali, que _alguém_ ali, é que era a causa de todos os seus recentes problemas.

Conforme a aproximação foi acontecendo, a imagem assustadora de um Jared abatido por demais além de aparentemente doente intimidaram de verdade o professor, talvez mais do que os berros que ele tentava dar. As mãos suadas brincavam inconscientemente com as mangas esfiapadas do casaco grosso que usava, enquanto a voz do homem, mais forte e presente, sobressaía-se à do aluno, indicando que quem ditava as ordens por ali era ele. Dentro de si, a verdade era bem diferente**. – NÃO ME INTERESSA, JARED, POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI, e eu também NÃO tenho o MÍNIMO interesse em ficar sabendo; a única CERTEZA que eu tenho é a de que você vai sair daqui QUERENDO OU NÃO. E AGORA.** – A presença do moreno irritava Owen de forma profunda, como se a insistência de Lockhart em ficar perto do professor lhe privasse o ar e lhe tirasse as forças: as palavras não saíram com a facilidade necessária. No fundo, queria mesmo que ele saísse do corredor frio e fosse cuidar de si mesmo, porque mesmo sendo de uma forma indireta, Robert se sentia responsável, e aquilo machucava e dilacerava seu coração de uma forma inconcebível e inimaginável.

Sentiu as conhecidas mãos frias tocarem seus pulsos de forma indelicada alguns poucos instantes depois de sua resposta à Jared, não conseguindo revidar ou se defender por logo se encontrar imobilizado com as duas mãos atrás do corpo, sentindo um impulso que o fez topar com as pedras cruas da parede mais próxima, arrancando um resmungo exagerado do professor exasperado, que lutava ferozmente na tentativa de se livrar do toque que ele já havia sentido, mas que simplesmente não apreciava. Perguntava-se como alguém podia não conseguir segurar uma varinha, mas ter tanta habilidade e rapidez em movimentos tão complexos e que exigiam tanto esforço. **– O que você PENSA que tá...?**

**- VOCÊ SABE POR QUE EU TOU AQUI, você sabe o que eu quero e o que eu preciso, não adianta fingir.** – Segurava as mãos de Owen com firmeza contra o corpo do professor sem a força necessária para machucá-lo, usando somente o que era necessário para manter as ações seguintes seguras, sem perigo de interrupções. Os sussurros eram proferidos ao pé do ouvido de Robert com a respiração alterada, sentindo esta ser direcionada à nuca do loiro, sentindo os arrepios serem devolvidos ao seu corpo quente e suado, como se esse pudesse quase prever o que viria a seguir. A segurança das mãos do outro estavam garantidas, e afastou os corpos o suficiente para levar a mão livre ao fecho da calça, desabotoando-a depressa, com o rosto ainda mais próximo ao ouvido do professor, respirando forte ali, querendo que ele também sentisse a euforia e o vigor que repentinamente tomavam conta do corpo antes tão frágil de Jared. **– E você sabe que eu te amo e que é difícil ficar sem você...**

Os corpos se encontraram novamente de forma não tão rude mas sim sugestiva quando as calças de Lockhart se encontravam na altura de seus joelhos, as mãos de Owen ainda seguras entre os dois corpos, forçando uma separação na altura da barriga de Jared, mesmo que os quadris continuassem grudados: Robert podia ouvir com clareza os gemidos controlados e deveras prazerosos do aluno quanto à posição e as mordidas sem força aplicadas na altura de sua nuca, mesmo que ele não estivesse fazendo nada mais que manter os corpos o mais próximos possível, o que era difícil considerando que o professor estava completamente vestido. Gradativamente a pressão sobre suas mãos foi desaparecendo, momento em que poderia se livrar dos atos antes considerados repugnantes por sua pessoa, mas que agora pareciam ser consenso, algo que o homem também desejava, talvez até com mais intensidade que o próprio Lockhart. Sentia os lábios se entreabrindo involuntariamente, começando com gemidos ainda mais discretos que os do aluno, as mãos avançando pra parede, procurando algum apoio, já que a pressão do outro contra seus quadris era forte e insinuava outros movimentos, talvez os que viriam a seguir.

Verdade que não queria que ele parasse, que desejava quase desesperadamente que ele continuasse e fosse além dos movimentos com os quadris, mas algo dentro do homem o fez despertar para o quase ato que acontecia em meio a um corredor há pouco tempo movimentado, vendo o quão absurdo aquilo soava para alguém não envolvido pelas carícias das quais ele tanto ainda sentia falta, feitas e comandadas por Lockhart, da forma que somente ele sabia fazer. Relutou contra si mesmo ao empurrar o corpo magro do outro pra longe do seu, finalmente afastando-se da parede agora não gelada, que havia recebido um pouco do calor do momento que eles haviam vivido há poucos instantes atrás**. – Pára, pára, PÁRA, PÓPARANDOAÍ! Se é ISSO que você quer de mim, procure um daqueles seus coleguinhas ou o faça sozinho, porque ISSO NÃO É AMOR, isso é DESEJO, e não é suficiente pra concertar o ESTRAGO que você fez no meu coração. – **A figura de Jared lhe parecia mais deprimente do que nunca, a expressão do jovem agredia a visão de Owen, e ele simplesmente não conseguia encarar aquilo. Finalmente rendeu-se à vontade súbita e demasiado grande de correr pra longe dali, acabando por deixar o aluno falando sozinho, sentindo nos passos pesados e apressados certo alívio. O ar entrava em seus pulmões de forma consoladora e bem menos pesada que anteriormente, indicando que resistir a aquela tentação fora certo por agora, pelo menos em sua cabeça. Mas ainda sentia as reações dos sussurros e gemidos de Lockhart muito vivas em seu corpo, sabendo que estas lembranças, ah, estas seriam impossíveis de apagar.

A figura de Owen desaparecendo pelo caminho trilhado pelos corredores deu lugar a um grande vazio no coração de Jared. O corpo já não trêmulo não resistia aos estímulos de sua cabeça, e a posição em que havia sido atirado por Robert foi adotada até a recuperação de seus sentidos, alguns minutos depois. A repentina onda de frio trouxe novamente vida à carcaça de Lockhart, estimulando-o a se mover e por fim sair do corredor escuro e gelado, que agora não lhe parecia um bom lugar para passar o resto da noite. Estranhamente, sentia que as paredes acompanhavam seus passos e movimentos, por mais inocentes que estes fossem. Via a imensidão dos caminhos de Hogwarts diante de si de forma que lhe fazia parecer insignificante diante tamanha grandeza.

Insignificantemente só.


	5. Lágrimas

Os dedos finos de Owen brincavam com os lençóis macios onde ele se encontrava imerso. O corpo se encontrava na mesma posição desde que ele havia se deitado, e tinha a impressão de já terem sem passado incontáveis horas desde que o sol se pora, levando consigo mais um dos dias tão tumultuados do professor. Nada mais lhe passava pela cabeça além do fato de que, com as provas finais chegando, eram poucos os dias restantes para que uma leva de alunos se despedisse definitivamente das salas de aula da escola, e talvez muitos deles não se lembrariam futuramente das aulas e horas talvez massacrantes vividas em conjunto com Robert. Não sentia que era fundamental ser lembrado, já que estes não eram os primeiros alunos que se iam, e não tinha afinidade suficiente com a maioria deles, mas um em especial lhe preocupava mais do que nunca. Os olhos pregados ao teto e o pensamento distante deixavam claro que o homem ainda não havia desistido de Lockhart.

Eram muitos os comentários e planos que ouvia durante as aulas de duelo: os alunos aproveitavam as aulas práticas para conversa desse tipo, e o interessado Robert não se negava a ouvir, mesmo que fosse espreitando os cochichos. Muitos falavam em voltar a morar com os pais, e outros ainda comentavam sobre trabalho, e estas eram as conversas que não interessavam ao professor por saber que nenhuma das possibilidades eram prováveis no caso de Jared: trabalhar não era seu forte e família não era muito unida, outro aspecto que amedrontava o Owen; no fundo, sentia até certo dever de protegê-lo após os anos enfrentados na escola, um dever de segui-lo, além da vontade, algo que ele não conseguia ignorar. Era somente uma pergunta que continuava a tirar o sono do homem: Depois de tanto tempo, Jared teria coragem de fugir como eles haviam planejado mesmo sem a companhia de Robert? Doídas eram as respostas, já que não restavam dúvidas sobre a coragem do jovem dentro de si, coisa que o fazia se sentir ainda mais incapaz, pois era Lockhart que devia temer o futuro incerto, e não Owen, um homem já feito, crescido... mas ainda assim inseguro.

Sentiu o costumeiro arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha assim que se remexeu encima da velha cama, que rangia conforme os movimentos era feitos por Robert, estimulando-o a permanecer na nova posição por mais algumas horas: tudo lhe soava silencioso demais mesmo quando havia algum som agredindo seus ouvidos, todo lugar lhe parecia vazio mesmo que lá houvesse milhares de pessoas, e tudo lhe remetia à profunda tristeza interna mesmo que seu rosto estivesse repleto de sorrisos. Nem as lágrimas lhe acompanhavam mais nas noites solitárias, mas a esperança não o deixava desistir de pensar que ainda havia uma chance, e esse era o único remédio que não matava, mas aliviava pequena parte de sua dor.

O próprio jovem se assustou com o estrondo produzido por seus pés indo de encontro à porta, arrependendo-se de colocar tanta força em um movimento simples depois de notar que a madeira cedeu com facilidade excessiva, indicando que Robert havia se livrado do antigo hábito de trancar a entrada de seu dormitório depois que as visitas de Lockhart haviam cessado. Passos apressados e atropelados o levaram para dentro do local, fechando a porta atrás de com mais um baque forte, o que indicava que se tratava de um Jared nada calmo parado diante de Owen: eram lágrimas que escorriam livremente de seus olhos, lágrimas que ele há tanto tempo queria derramar, e que não davam a ele sensação de conforto, só o instigavam a agir depressa. O súbito ato do professor se levantar fez o jovem fazer um sinal no ar para que ele esperasse e que não se aproximasse, ao menos por enquanto. **– Não, não, espera aí. Primeiro me promete que você não vai mais me deixar, Robert, promete que você vai ficar comigo. Promete pra mim que nada disso vai se repetir, JURA PRA MIM.** – Tentava com séria insistência acalentar as lágrimas com a mão livre, e estas continuavam a manchar seu rosto pálido, pingando sobre o peito da camisa limpa e aparentemente nova que ele trajava: os cabelos não estavam desgrenhados como de costume, as roupas não eram grandes e lhe serviam perfeitamente, e dessa vez, por incrível que pareça, não cheirava a bebida ou cigarros, somente a algum perfume mais forte que o habitualmente usado. **– JURA que nós vamos ficar juntos porque eu não consigo mais ficar sem você, EU NÃO QUERO FICAR SEM VOCÊ.** – Sentia-se estranho falando aquelas coisas que à alguns dias antes soariam como algum tipo de humilhação para o jovem, mas que agora saiam rapidamente por entre seus lábios como se esse fosse o momento de sua vida, como se todas as palavras tivessem urgência em sair terminando por aliviar boa parte do desespero em seu coração.

As mãos tocaram o chão frio logo depois dos joelhos, colocando-o em uma posição em que o rosto também quase tocava o assoalho, encolhido de forma infantil e desprotegida, ouvindo os próprios soluços entre a crise de choro que ele não conseguia e não queria cessar, talvez agora achando melhor deixar as lágrimas levarem embora tudo de esperança que restava, pois o pouco de controle que ainda existia em si lhe indicava que Robert não o aceitaria de volta com tanta facilidade. O nó na garganta quase o sufocava, privando-lhe de boa parte do ar que tanto precisava, acelerando sua respiração e não o deixando se levantar como planejava. Sentia-se mal por querer tanto os braços de Owen apoiando seu corpo e amenizando seu desespero que nada de força lhe restava para se retirar dali ou tentar ter controle sobre si mesmo e cessar com as lágrimas.

O choque de Robert era grande e por muitas vezes se perguntou se era verdade aquilo que se passava em sua frente. Antes que pudesse ponderar uma resposta sensata, já segurava o corpo frágil e esguio do jovem puxando-o para o seu e dando início a um abraço reconfortante, aconchegando com delicadeza o rosto dele em seu ombro. Sentia ter perdido grande controle sobre si mesmo, as ações aconteciam por vontade própria e as mãos já massageavam a nuca de Lockhart, mesmo que no fundo ele quisesse aquilo com todas as suas forças, e simplesmente não gostasse de admitir: encarar esse tipo de verdade agora era extremamente difícil. As lágrimas quentes de Jared escorriam por seu peito despido, causando-lhe mais daqueles arrepios que lhe atingiam sempre que tinha o moreno por perto, e Owen se sentia ainda muito impressionado para dar uma resposta, mesmo que esta fosse muito clara dentro de si. Resolveu-se por falar conforme o outro se acalmava, já desgrenhando os primeiros fios de cabelo sedosos do rapaz e brincando com os dedos em sua nuca, coisa que lhe acalmava de uma forma que nada no mundo faria igual. **– Nada mais vai nos atrapalhar, juro pra você.**

A segurança que lhe era passada pelo professor instigaram e aguçaram os sentidos de Jared: o cheiro do homem, a pele macia, a proximidade que mantinham, AH, como ele sentia falta de tudo isso. As mãos que antes repousavam no peito de Robert agora se encontravam em sua cintura, e ainda com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, aproximou mais o abraço, guiando Owen novamente para sua cama, não forçando a aproximação, mas sim mantendo-a, já que ambos pareciam querer o que estava por vir. A mão livre se desfez da camisa que ele usava, atirando-a longe dos dois corpos que se encontravam agora mais livremente depois de tanto tempo separados, e logo levava Robert para baixo dos lençóis, segurando seu corpo com mais firmeza, evitando que este se machucasse e assegurando que ele se deitasse direito, antes de se posicionar encima dele, mantendo os joelhos afastados, ainda não encaixando os corpos, somente mantendo a aproximação que ele parecia não querer deixar terminar. **– Eu amo você, Robbie, a sua voz, o seu cheiro, eu amo você.** – Os sussurros se tornaram mais baixos, a respiração um pouco mais ofegante, e o toque um pouco mais pretensioso, mais seguro, mais íntimo.

Tudo lhe parecia com um gosto novo agora: o quarto não lhe parecia mais tão escuro e vazio, não se sentia perdido no silêncio, e tristeza havia se esvaído com a chegada o jovem, obrigando Robert a se acostumar com uma visão diferente das coisas ao seu redor. Os lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar pequenos gemidos conforme as mordidas de Jared iam ganhando força e as mãos dele encontravam o posicionamento certo no corpo arrepiado de Owen: em resposta às carícias, puxava com pressa as calças do pijama, querendo se livrar delas com a mesma pressa que retirou as de Lockhart a seguir, mais rápido do que havia feito com as suas. A brisa gelada que entrava pela janela aberta não intimidava o homem, que se sentia vivo novamente; podia sentir cada gota de sangue voltando a circular por suas veias de forma que o fazia se sentir mais forte do que nunca, sabendo que com Jared também era assim.

As mordidas eram aplicadas sem força e eram uma boa forma de finalmente se ajeitar por cima de Owen daquela forma que eles tão bem conheciam. Beijos foram direcionados aos lábios do professor, em especial o primeiro, o mais longo, onde as línguas brincavam sem pressa, demorando para acabar com o fôlego do jovem, fazendo-o aproveitar tudo que podia daquele momento. As mãos acariciavam as coxas e a região da virilha de Robert, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir, e eram movimentos ainda calmos, deveras excitantes considerados os pequenos gemidos que ele tinha tanto orgulho em arrancar do outro. A delicadeza seguiu até sentir que o loiro já se sentia tão ou mais preparado que ele para o ato: virou-o de costas para si puxando com certa agressividade pela cintura, demorando certo tempo para encaixar os corpos, segurando os quadris dele perto dos seus enquanto o fazia, temendo certa relutância do Owen, pois faziam meses que eles não praticavam tal ação. Os gemidos o instigavam a prosseguir, e como de costume os movimentos de vai-e-vem não eram delicados, maso toque nas costas, seguindo a direção da coluna de Owen eram delicados, como se aquilo fosse reconfortante devido à pressa no ato. Sentindo mais facilidade, colocava mais força e profundidade nos movimentos, acompanhando a intensidade dos gemidos, que ficavam mais altos conforme a coisa acontecia: gostava das demonstrações de prazer de Robert.

O corpo não acostumado do homem sentia agora as conseqüências de um afastamento, já sentindo os joelhos doerem devido à posição adotada, e as mãos perderem a força, acabando por ficar com o rosto escondido entre dois travesseiros tentando abafar os gemidos de um prazer muito maior do que a dor, mesmo esta sendo deveras insistente, demorando a passar. Notava que o jovem sentia mais dificuldade em chegar ao ápice do ato, mas era uma coisa que o deixava mais à vontade, porque ele também preferia e desejava que ele continuasse com os movimentos, já que seu corpo finalmente se acostumara com a ação. Sentiu os movimentos se tornarem mais agressivos e os pêlos da própria nuca se arrepiarem, assim como pôde notar as mãos trêmulas de Jared segurando sua cintura sem muita força, e logo um gemido-suspiro foi ouvido, acompanhando o que ele também havia soltado. As pernas perderam as forças e viu-se obrigado a largar o peso do corpo no colchão, fazendo a cama ranger levemente e Jared soltar mais um gemido enquanto desencaixava os corpos, ainda repousando seu rosto no ombro direito de Owen. A respiração ofegante era compartilhada pelos dois que ainda tinham os corpos próximos até Lockhart forçar uma separação se deitando ao lado do professor, sentindo os pés e mãos levemente dormentes e a brisa amenizando o calor da situação.

Para Lockhart, o sorriso de Owen era reconfortantemente aliviante.

Para Robert, o de olhar Jared causava mais arrepios.

Finalmente haviam voltado a ser um só.


End file.
